


The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

by The_Stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Monsters, Pack, RP, battle rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars/pseuds/The_Stars
Summary: One day, a stranger shows up in a kitsune's house.Something is hunting them *better descrip later*





	The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another RP!  
> Kyami is me  
> Janice is my friend! *she doesn't have an ao3 account, but wanted me to post this so!*

Janice) As I woke up, I began to wonder where I was, and who the fuck had their sword to my throat?   
Kyami) As she woke up, I began to wonder who she was, and why the fuck they were in my house!   
Janice) “Who the fuck are you!?” I screamed. “Where am I!?”  
Kyami) I jumped back, ears flattening. Damn creatures and their loudness! Stupid fox genes, always being fucking scared of everything. I sighed and drew the sword away from them. “Chill. Ok!? I don’t know who you are, or what your doing in my house. Can you remember anything?”   
Janice) I was taken aback. Kindness? And why are they playing dumb? Don’t they know that they kidnapped me? Then a thought came to mind, what if this is part of their plan?! Clever! Very clever. I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt by grunting and responding after a slight pause, “What does it matter to you? Didn’t you kidnap me?”  
Kyami) I slammed my head back and laughed. My tail swept back and forth, I crouched down on my haunches so I could look her in the eye. “Why, in the fuck, Would I kidnap you? A human I hardly know!”  
Janice) I was startled. What is this joke? Does she not know? Is she truly innocent? I quickly glanced down to check if everything I wore was still in proper order. When I was certain it was, I began to slowly creep back and answer, “I don’t know. What do fox, human, half breed things like you like to do with lowly, confused brats like me who are running from the law trying to find their missing parents?”  
Kyami) I narrowed my eyes a bit at her half breed comment. But I suppose she was just shaken. “Well” I said, drawing out my sentence. “I heard a strange noise… I really don’t know how to describe it. And when I awoke, you were sitting there, asleep. So I grabbed my sword, just in case you were a threat.”   
Janice) I nodded. So she wasn’t a foe. I reached back to see if I was still armed in case if I was wrong, but couldn’t find it! “My sword!” I yelped.  
Kyami) I tilted my head in confusion, my ears flopping to one side. This case was turning stranger by the minute… I breathed in deeply “I suppose we should review anything you can remember. Perhaps that will help us. Let’s start with the basics, what’s your name?  
Janice) I stared blankly at nothing for a moment, vision blurred, and breath shaking. Then I shook my head and sighed. Shes right. I need to make as many friends as I can for the moment. Other wise… “My name is Janice. I’m human… well my mom is, my dad… I never met him.”  
Kyami) I nodded my head thoughtfully. Nice to meet you Janice, my name is Kyami, and as you can probably tell. I’m a kitsune, more specifically a silver fox. I’m hunter rank in my small pack.   
Janice) “Nice to meet you too!” I sighed, and wondered what to do next… Should I get her involved? No. Too many lives have already been wasted, and for what? I looked at her again. Her agility could come in handy, as will her scent. And she said she was a hunter… Even still… I may need protection, and someone close to trust…  
Kyami) I could tell she was thinking deeply, so I decided not to interrupt with any other information. I did want to tell her the truth though… that my pack wasn’t really… that big. You see many of us had died or just plain disappeared. Screaming in the night and blood, but no carcuses the next day. Something made me shiver… the thought that this...could be connected. And the distinct feeling, that the hunter was becoming the hunted.  
Janice) My mind had not yet been made when already I was wishing that the pain could all end. But knowing my duties, I did as any of us would respond, I lied… but not completely. “Actually, the rest i’m a bit vague on. Can you help me?”  
Kyami) “I can try! What is it- er what’s your question?”  
Janice) “Where in the world are we?”


End file.
